Tough Decisions
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Tagging just after The Magic Force Moon Crystal Reunion, Ulene weighs her options about her role in helping the Daeldrios Plant, but she realizes she can't face the problem without her friends.


Tough Decisions 

by: Shirley Ann Burton   
and Frances Marshall 

**The Tag-A-Long Disclaimer:******

** You know this by now, so I'm not going to say it again. Anyway, this is the first of six tag stories following _The Magic Force Moon Crystal Reunion._ If you have not read that one yet, please do so. Then come back here to read the follow-up. Enjoy! **

It had been less than two days since Ace Cooper, Angela Jacobs, their friends, and the group of heroines known as the Sailor Scouts with their own friends were able to defeat a monstrous plant from draining the energy of all living beings on Earth. The Daeldrios Plant's total darkness was no match for their combined powers of light and darkness, which destroyed the plant. 

However, there was one great cost. The being whose body had been occupied by the Daeldrios Seed, a being from the Dark Moon Kingdom named Marcane, lost his life after he was freed from the seed's evil power. He gave his life in the form of his essence assisting the team in defeating the powerful plant. 

One human being was profoundly affected by the events of that night. Ulene had felt jealousy over Cosmo and Lita being together. The energy vampire Malkyrion took advantage of her jealousy and transformed her into his servant. He gave her dark powers and a new look to match. Under his spell, Ulene kidnapped Cosmo to win his love and tried to gain more energy for Malkyrion, but the love of all her friends helped her break free of his influence. Sadly, she felt responsible for what she had done to them. She left the Magic Express the night of the victory and had locked herself in her apartment, where she had remained since that night. 

"How can they forgive me?" she asked herself over and over again when she had nightmares in her sleep about what she had done. "I don't deserve friendship, love, or anything. I hurt my closest friends…" She walked up to her dresser drawer where she found a framed photo of herself, Cosmo, Spud, and Stick. "The Four Wolves," she said to herself. "That's the funny name we took up after we stopped being the Company of Wolves. I can't believe we were so tricked by Sonny Boy, or how easily I was tricked by Malkyrion and that plant monster." She turned away from the photograph and started to cry. "Perhaps the _Four_ Wolves needs to drop back to _three_. I shouldn't stay here anymore, not after the pain and misery I caused to the people I care about." As she took a tissue to dry her eyes, she said, "Tomorrow I'll start packing up everything. The quicker I get away from here, the better off everyone will be." 

  
The next day, Cosmo, Stick, and Spud were at the video arcade, where Lita, Mina, Serena, Darien, and Rini joined them for a fun day of game-playing. Serena and Mina were yelling like dogs as they played against each other on a racing game while Darien, Lita, and Rini watched Cosmo and Stick competing against each other on the 28th version of _Dance Dance Revolution_. 

"Wow!" said Lita excitedly. "I never knew how complicated this game could be." 

Stick looked at her and said, "Want to give it a try, Lita?" 

"Me? I don't know, uh…" 

Cosmo smiled. "Don't worry, there's a level just for beginners." 

Rini added, "I've never played it before either, so how about you and me both on beginner level?" 

"It's a deal, Rini. Stick, can you make sure we get the _easiest_ songs?" 

"Of course, Lita. You and Rini hop on the platform, and we'll find the lowest level songs so you two can get started." 

While Stick was setting things up for the girls, Spud and Cosmo started having a serious talk with Darien. "We haven't heard from Ulene since she left the Express the other night," said Cosmo, "and I'm really worried about her." 

Spud nodded in agreement. "I tried to call her at her apartment last night, but she wouldn't answer." 

Darien replied, "Well, it's like what Angie said at the Express the other night. Ulene's probably having problems coping with what she did. Most of the monsters we had to face…the humans trapped within them had no memory of what happened. In this case, though, Ulene remembered everything, and I suspect she's scared to face the demons of what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want anyone to see her." 

"Why not?" Spud asked. "She knows she's got friends." 

"But she may feel she doesn't deserve to be around friends after her experience. The only way she can make it through this is to face the demons and learn from what she did. She has to be able to forgive herself first, and I don't think she's up to it right now." 

"Maybe we need to go talk to her," said Stick. "We could help her forgive herself." 

"No," Darien said while shaking his head. "Ulene has to be the one to take the first step. She knows what she's done, but I don't think she's sure how to take that first step. If we try to confront her about it, it could push her further away." 

"Then…there's nothing we can do to help her?" 

"Not yet. We need to give her time." 

"But what if she tries to leave town?" Spud asked worriedly. 

"Hopefully she won't, but the decision is hers to make."   
  


Back at the Magic Express, Angie was busy cooking lunch for everybody, but her heart was not into her task. Ace felt the pain in her heart and walked into the kitchen. "Angie, I feel your sadness. It's about Ulene, isn't it?" 

"Yeah. I wish I could do something to help, but it's like what you taught me when I was battling my own demons—I had to face this on my own first, and Ulene has to do the same thing. I just hope she won't try to leave Electro City." 

"It could be an option—not a good one, but it's still an option." 

"It's what I did when I left Mason City after high school. I really didn't want to go back after I graduated from college, but I wanted to see how the old house was doing." 

"I understand. I'm just glad you're doing better for yourself, but now it's up to Ulene to decide if she wants to run away from her demons, or face them head on." 

"I guess it's all in her hands now."   


During the course of the day, Ulene packed all her belongings into a couple of suitcases. "I don't know if I should stay here…or just leave," she said sadly. She decided to walk to the center of the city, where a church stood. "Maybe I can think in here." She walked into the sanctuary area and suddenly stopped in surprise. "Wait a minute, if this is a church, why are there no pews?" Noticing just a few chairs in the back of the chamber near the doors, she sat down in one, as though it was a source of comfort. Her mind wandering back to what happened, she hung her head in shame and said, "I'm not sure I belong with anybody." 

With no people around, the silence seemed to greet her. However, she could not help but feel the silence wanted her to continue, even if she did not feel up to speaking any more. She found herself continuing in spite of her feelings. "After what I did, why should _anyone_ forgive me at all?" 

"Why shouldn't they?" asked a silver-haired gentleman entering the sanctuary area. He had a cat perched on his shoulders as he held a pair of hedge clippers. He placed the clippers on another chair. He took a third chair and placed it next to Ulene, who found herself with unexpected and perhaps unwanted company. 

"Who-who are you?" she asked in fear. She had never seen this man before. 

The gentleman answered, "I am Sean, and as you see, no ghost or demon. I was tending to the garden when the cats informed me it was time to rest. Would you like some water?" 

"I—uh—I don't know." 

Sean stood up and walked to the east end of the room, where a table stood. A simple goblet and a running water fountain lay on top of the table. He took the goblet and filled it with water from the fountain. Placing the goblet on a fourth chair nearby, he settled back into his seat. 

His calm demeanor surprised Ulene. "I don't understand. Why are you helping me?" 

"What else would you expect me to do?" 

"Run away in fear." 

"Is that what you think I should do?" 

"If you had been around me two days ago…I bet you would be. Didn't you hear about what happened?" 

"Since I don't pay much attention to the news, perhaps you can enlighten me." 

"Are you sure you want to hear my story?" 

Sean nodded. "Take your time in telling me." 

Ulene mustered the courage to explain the events of her nightmare, from being manipulated by Malkyrion to almost merging with the Daeldrios Plant. 

After a good half-hour, Sean said, "You have had quite an experience. I do not believe I have ever heard of such a thing as a true demonic possession." 

"I don't ever want to see a black dress again as long as I live," Ulene said, fighting tears. 

"Neither would I if I had experienced what you did. You must have great inner strength to cast it out of you. I am not sure even a priest could have been able." 

"I couldn't have done it without my friends. Of course, I'm not sure I have _any_ friends left." 

"The fact they stayed says much about each of them. They cared enough about you they risked themselves to help you." 

"But…how can they forgive me? I almost hurt them all." 

"What are your options in this extraordinary case?" Sean asked. "You are an intelligent young lady with an opinion." 

With a sigh she answered, "I could just leave town for good—or move somewhere in the city where they can't find me." 

"Are there any options beside self-imposed exile you could think of?" 

"Do you know of any?" she asked sarcastically. "I can't think of anything else." 

"I am asking you," he gently pointed out without the least surprise at her reaction. "Surely you can imagine a few without an old man's rambling suggestion." 

"Go to my friends for help? No, they wouldn't help me. They must all hate me." 

"That is an option. I cannot vouch for what they will or will not do since I do not know them as well as you." 

"Well, what if I did go to them and they turned me away? Then what? I have nowhere else to go." 

Sean put his hand on her shaking shoulder. "You are always welcome here. There is nothing and no one who will injure you in any way under the House Sanctuary's protection. I know Father Gregor, his sister Amelia, and their ward Marshall would accept you into their family." 

"You really think so?" she asked curiously. 

"If they can accept Marshall—who nearly killed a few teenagers in a predatory shape because they pushed her too far, I am certain of your welcome." 

"Well, I guess I could come here, but first, I think I'm going to see if my friends will even talk to me. They haven't seen me since that night." 

Sean smiled as the pair stood up. "Good luck, then, and know these doors are never locked. Go with God." 

"Thank you," Ulene said with a light smile. I just hope God can help me with all this." She walked away and took a bus to the DNA Mall to find her friends.   


At the video arcade, Rini and Lita struggled on the _Dance Dance Revolution_ game, but their friends soon surrounded them and gave them encouraging words to keep trying. 

Ulene walked into the arcade and noticed the group of friends around the game. _They look like they're having a good time,_ she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have come. It doesn't look like they miss me at all._

The two girls were finishing the last song when Lita noticed Ulene's face in the reflection off the game screen. "Ulene?" 

The others gasped and turned around, making her more nervous. "Oh, uh…hi." 

Stick was the first person to walk up to her. He gave her a bear hug. "Ulene, where have you been for the past two days? We've been worried sick about you." 

"You have?" 

"Of course. We're your friends, Ulene. Did you think we didn't care about you?" 

Ulene said nothing for a few seconds, then breaking into tears. "Oh, guys, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Spud and Cosmo joined in the group hug. "It's all right, Ulene," whispered Spud. "You went through hell with that creep Malkyrion. No matter what happens, though, we're still your friends and always will be your friends—always." 

"I know, but it's so hard for me to forgive myself." 

Rini walked into the group and said, "Ulene, why don't we sit somewhere, just you and me? You'd be surprised at how much I really do understand what you're going through." 

"Seriously?" 

"Mm-hmm. Trust me." Rini looked at Serena. "Is that okay with you?" 

"Yeah, it's okay. I think you'd be the best qualified." 

The two young ladies sat together at a nearby table. For the next 20 minutes, Rini explained everything she endured as the Wicked Lady under the Doom Phantom. "Believe me, that Doom Phantom had me brainwashed to the nth degree, and I nearly destroyed the world because of that false hatred he put into me." 

Ulene shook her head. "For someone so young, you've got a better understanding about this mess than I do." 

"But, you know? My friends didn't give up on me and yours won't either. I know that at first I didn't want to see anyone, even my friends sometimes. I bet you'll feel like that. Don't worry; it's okay. You might even have nightmares about it. Mine faded after a while. I bet yours will, too. But if they don't, maybe you need to talk to somebody besides your friends. Do you know anybody like that?" 

"Actually, I think I do now. Someone's willing to open the door for me in case I don't have any options. I considered leaving for good. This man said exiling myself wouldn't work. Everything would've caught up with me before too long." 

"He's right. It's lucky we both have our friends. They won't let us be sad for too long. It's okay if you want to be alone sometimes, but you shouldn't stay away from them for too long. They'd worry, you know." 

"You're right, Rini. Thanks for the advice. You consider being a counselor when you grow up?" 

"That might be a good idea." _Mommy has no trouble doing that. Even as Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she is open to help others._ "Feel better now?" 

"Yeah, a little bit. At least I don't have to face this nightmare alone. Want to go join the rest of the gang?" 

"You bet!" 

The two girls went back to the arcade to rejoin the others. 

"Hey, Ulene, now that we're all together again, how about you and me playing _DDR_? Think you can take me?" 

"You're on, Stick," Ulene replied with a grin. 

The others watched her and Stick play the game together and, even though Ulene lost to her friend, she was just happy to be playing it with her friends again. 

Cosmo heard his wristwatch radio beeping. "Yeah?" 

"Hey, Cosmo, it's Angie. You guys doing okay at the arcade?" 

"Oh, yeah. And by the way, do you have room for one more for dinner?" 

"You mean—I'll have dinner ready in the next hour. Tell her I'll be happy to see her." 

"Right." 

Back at the Express, Angie smiled as she started cooking more feverishly. "I can't wait for her to come," she said to herself while sprinkling garlic into the pot. 

Ace noticed the change in her overall attitude for the day. "What's gotten you in a good mood all of a sudden?" 

"It's Ulene. She's going to join us for dinner. She's at the arcade right now with Cosmo and the others." 

"She finally got out of her apartment? Thank goodness. I was also worried about her well-being. She understands this isn't going to be easy, but she knows what needs to be done to heal her emotional injuries." 

"Mm-hmm." 

Taking a whiff, Ace said, "Mmmm…that smells delicious. What's the meal for tonight?" 

"Barbecue ribs with lo mein and Lita's squid cakes. She gave me the exact instructions on how to make them. I just hope they come out okay." 

"Don't worry about it. When it's one chef to another, it's not always going to be perfect. Besides, everybody needed a break after what happened." 

An hour later, Cosmo, Ulene, and the others all arrived at the Magic Express for dinner, which was nothing short of delightful to all. Even Serena watched how much food she ate, taking in only a couple of ribs and more lo mein and squid cakes. "Not bad for a first effort on squid cakes, Angie," she said. "Not perfect, but still delish." 

"I figured it wouldn't be exact. It'll take a few tries to get it just right." 

Lita shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Angie. It took me a few tries when I first started learning." 

Ulene stood up. "Everyone, can I say something?" After hearing yeses and seeing nods, she continued, "I just want to thank you all for being there for me a couple of nights ago. If it weren't for all of you, I would more than likely have been trapped in that plant for a thousand years and never see any of you again. But you never gave up on me. I will always be grateful for what you all were willing to risk to help me. I thought…you would all hate me for what I did." 

Spud said, "Never. We'll be your friends through everything. If you ever need your space, just let us know, and we'll leave you alone. After all, we teenagers gotta have our space." 

For the first time in more than two days, Ulene had a genuine laugh. "I couldn't have said that any better. Now, let's eat!" 

The group continued eating their meal, with Ulene realizing she had the greatest gift of all—friends.   
  
  


THE END   
  
  
Ulene knows she has the love and support of her friends to get through the nightmares she has endured since unwillingly serving Malkyrion and the Daeldrios Plant. She has a long road to recovery, but she won't have to face that alone. 


End file.
